Tout ça à cause d'une foutue crémaillère
by The New Donatello
Summary: Tony Stark se sent désespérément seul. Il vient de se faire larguer par Pepper et est en pleine déprime. Alors il essaye plusieurs trucs pour se remonter le moral… et éventuellement trouver l'âme sœur. IRONFROST - YAOI (relation entre hommes) – Univers alternatif. OS.


\- Cette histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif où les super-héros et super-vilains… n'en sont pas. Ce ne sont que des citoyens on ne peut plus classiques.

\- Pas de rating M, car je suis nulle en citrons, _désolé…_ Par contre, le langage peut-être considéré comme un peu grossier, donc bon. C'est à vous de voir, c'est pas méchant, **mais tout de même** , sachez-le, je préfère prévenir.

\- En dehors de l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient.

\- Une petite musique ? - - - l'opening 1 de Sekaiichi hatsukoi (full version) !

\- Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.

\- Je suis navrée pour les fautes.

C'est vraiment une fiction légère sans prise de tête, j'ai écrit ça en quelques heures alors que je m'ennuyais ferme. Je rappelle encore une fois que c'est de la romance **_entre hommes_** , donc les homophobes, débarrassez le plancher (je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous seriez sur cette fiction d'ailleurs).

 _So, let's go et bonne lecture !_

 _Le test du gâteau._

 _Raaaaaah ! Monde cruel ! Cruel monde ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi… ?!_ Tony venait de regarder trois fois d'affilée le film « Titanic » et ne se remettait décidément pas du tragique accident… _Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_ Il éteignit la télé et plongea son visage dans un coussin tout doux. _Je sais ! Je vais aller m'acheter un gâteau à la pâtisserie, ça me remonte toujours le moral !_ Il se leva donc et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Dehors, le soleil était radieux. _Enfin quelque chose de positif !_ Malheureusement, à peine eut-t-il posé le pied dehors que le ciel se couvrit de nuages gris menaçant.

" - Ma vie est un échec cuisant.

\- Encore en train de parler tout seul, Stark ? La folie te guette !

\- La ferme, Laufeyson. "

Quand Tony avait emménagé ici avec Pepper, il y a trois ans, leur voisin était un monsieur âgé très gentil qui leur donnait sans cesse des biscuits. Manque de chance, un an plus tard, c'était un jeune de l'âge du couple qui remplaçait l'agréable monsieur, parti en maison de retraite. Cheveux noirs, dents dignes d'une publicité _Colgate_ , sourire extrêmement agaçant, ce fut l'arrivée de Loki Laufeyson. Pepper l'avait tout de suite détesté. Il mettait la musique trop fort tous les soirs et son jardin était hideux (oui, Pepper a toujours aimé les jardins bien entretenus). Aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé.

" - Alors, Stark, tu t'es bien remis de ta rupture avec ta délicieuse Pepper ?

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde ! "

Depuis le début, tout comme Pepper, Stark ne pouvait pas le sentir. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il a toujours été mal à l'aise avec Loki. Lors de la crémaillère de ce dernier, il se souvient s'être réveillé devant la porte de sa maison, se sentant complètement amorphe, avec une douleur plutôt vive au niveau des hanches. Alors il s'est dit : " Cet enfoiré a dû me lancer sur le pas de ma porte simplement parce que je l'ai charrié sur sa voiture ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la mienne est plus canon ! " Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de penser. Dur comme fer. Mais dans les faits, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça… Mais bon, ça, vous le saurez plus tard.

" - Oh, mais en rien, chez voisin !

\- Parfait ! "

Tony grimpa dans sa voiture, mit le contact et s'apprêta à partir lorsque son voisin _délicieusement agaçant_ toqua à la vitre. Avec un air blasé et sans même regarder Laufeyson, Tony fit descendre la fenêtre.

" - J'avais oublié, j'aimerais que tu me ramène des financiers de la pâtisserie. "

Stark n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que son voisin s'en était allé. Tony eut une expression de profond agacement et sortit de la voiture précipitamment en claquant la portière. Il marcha alors à grandes enjambées vers la palissade de Loki et se mit à hurler.

" - Dans tes rêves ! J'allais même pas à la boulangerie, d'abord ! Je voulais juste faire tourner le moteur de ma **_PORSCHE_** ! "

Voyant que son voisin ne réagissait pas, il rentra chez lui, bouillant de rage. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Il s'affala sur son canapé et poussa un énième grand soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, déjà ? Ah, oui. Il est possible, je dis bien _possible_ , que Tony ait **légèrement** dérapé lors de la crémaillère qu'avait organisé son voisin (" ce mec est bien trop sociable, qui invite tous ses voisins lors de sa crémaillère, franchement ? " ne cessait pas de répéter Stark). Donc, il est _possible_ que Stark ait légèrement abusé sur la boisson ce soir-là. Mais en même temps : il s'était fait insulter de « plouc » le matin même. Difficile de s'en remettre… Enfin bref, le fin mot de l'histoire, c'est que Stark a embrassé son voisin. Par chance, Pepper était déjà parti, trop fatigué de son travail de la journée. Alors, elle n'a rien vu. Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas fait _que_ s'embrasser, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais il y a plus : Loki était complètement sobre. Et il y a encore plus : Tony ne se souvient d'absolument _rien du tout._ En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se forçait de croire... encore une fois.

" - Tant pis, ce sera _Buckybiscuits_ à la place. "

 _Le test du cinéma._

 _Ah, ah ! Le nouveau Captain America est sorti au cinéma, ça, ça va forcément me changer les idées !_ Motivé à l'idée d'aller voir le fameux film, Tony ne pensa plus à l'évènement de la veille ni à celui de l'avant-veille, sa rupture avec Pepper. Il prit son portefeuille et se rua dans sa voiture, sans regarder vers la maison de son voisin, ça allait lui porter la poisse. Une fois arrivé devant le cinéma, il se gara et alla acheter sa place. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes. Pourtant on était dimanche matin… Après une pub de pizzas et plusieurs sur des carrosseries, le film débuta enfin. À peine eut-t-il commencé que le bruit incessant de quelqu'un mâchant du pop-corn débuta. _Prends sur toi, Tony, prends sur toi… ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas._

" - Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous vous décaler sur le siège de droite ? Je ne vois rien. "

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là l'autre abruti ? Il est arrivé quand, au juste ? Bon sang, je suis maudit !_

" - T'es gonflé de me demander ça alors que tu me gaves avec ton pop-corn depuis toute à l'heure. Tu n'as qu'à changer de place, toi. Moi, je ne bougerai pas.

\- Très bien. "

Tony eut un petit sourire de satisfaction, mais celui-ci disparu très vite lorsque son voisin vint s'installer à ses côtés. Stark tourna la tête aussi sec et le fusilla du regard.

" - Pars d'ici. Il y a des places partout ce matin.

\- Tu aimes le pop-corn, non ? Je suis venu partager.

\- Pas la peine, je te remercie. "

Finalement, ce fut les seuls mots qu'ils se dirent de tout le film. Au grand étonnement de ce dernier, Tony ne se leva pas pour changer de place. Trop gamin comme attitude, se disait-il. À la fin du film, il se leva, pris son manteau et partit directement sans même saluer Laufeyson. Une fois dehors, il souffla un peu coup, profitant de l'air frais extérieur. Il était en sueur, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre et avait le cœur qui battait bien trop vite. _Pourquoi ce con m'a-t-il pris la main ?_ Il fixa la fameuse main pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes et ne s'aperçut même pas que son voisin était passé près de lui, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, après avoir aperçu son voisin si troublé. Ce fameux voisin cessa de regarder sa main et soupira un grand coup. _ET POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS RETIRE MA PUTAIN DE MAIN DE LA SIENNE, HEIN ? J'avais besoin de réconfort… oui, c'est sans aucun doute ça._ Il se gratta le crâne et regarda devant lui comme une âme en perdition. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, il partit en direction de sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

" - JE TE HAIS ! "

De son salon, Loki entendit le cri de son voisin et se mit à sourire. _Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas._ Suite à cette pensée, Laufeyson se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il attendait encore quelque chose de la part de Tony. Deux ans qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, deux ans qu'il s'était rendu compte que bordel, il aurait bien recommencé. Deux ans qu'il aimait ce foutu Stark. Tss. Il n'aurait jamais une seule chance avec lui; il est bien trop têtu. Alors pourquoi s'acharne-t-il autant ? Le fait que Pepper ait rompu avec Tony y est sans doute pour quelque chose… _L'espoir fait vivre._ Non et puis il n'était pas aveugle tout de même ?! Stark n'avait pas l'air complètement indifférent non plus... loin de là.

 _Le test du site de rencontres._

" - Bon, cette fois c'est décidé, je m'inscris sur un site de rencontres ! ALORS, C'EST PARTI ! "

Motivé comme jamais, Tony alluma son PC et tapa « site de rencontres » dans _Google._ Il tomba alors sur un article présentant un site de rencontres qui avait comme principe de ne pas disposer de photos. Ainsi, la personnalité seule serait choisie. _Parfait pour moi. J'ai toujours favorisé la beauté intérieure._ Tout en essayant de se convaincre de ce qu'il venait de penser, il commença l'inscription. Il choisit l'option « autour de chez moi » afin de trouver des personnes proches de lui et bien sûr, il mit qu'il était hétéro. Une fois son inscription faite, il se rua sur sa boîte mail afin de voir s'il avait déjà reçu une proposition. Oui, Tony Stark est réputé pour être assez impatient. À la fin de la journée, une fois rentré du boulot, il eut enfin une demande de chat. Il accepta sans hésiter. La personne avait comme pseudo " Laufey ".

 _Laufey dit :_

" **\- Bonjour, je suis Laufey. Accepteriez-vous de discuter avec moi ?**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Avec plaisir, mon pseudo c'est IronMan, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tony.**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Pas de problèmes.**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Alors, comment allez-vous ?**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Bien, ça va. Je m'ennuie un peu.**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Ah, je comprends ! Moi,** depuis que ma femme m'a quittéefface* **je m'ennuie souvent aussi…**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Et quels sont vos passe-temps ?**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- J'aime aller au cinéma et manger des pâtisseries. Mais surtout, j'adore bricoler. En ce moment, je bosse sur une armure, un truc épique…**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Oh, j'aime le cinéma aussi.**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Êtes-vous allé voir le dernier Captain America ?**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Pas plus tard qu'hier !**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! Vous êtes allés dans quel cinéma ? On était peut-être dans la même salle !**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Dans la mienne, il y avait un agaçant mangeur de pop-corn…**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Pareil !** "

S'ensuivit alors un blanc. Des petits points indiquant que son interlocutrice écrivait s'affichaient, mais aucun message n'apparu sur son écran avant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

 _Laufey dit :_

" **\- Oh, je voulais vous dire… je suis ne pas une femme.**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Ah. Mais ce qui est dit sur votre profil, Laufey.**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Je suis désolé, mais votre profil me plaisait tellement que j'ai eu du mal à me retenir d'essayer.**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné. Je vais vous laisser.**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Non, restez.** "

Dans la maison d'à côté, Loki fulminait. _Non, mais attendez, il accepte de flirter avec un homme ! Alors pourquoi est-il aussi aveugle avec moi ?_ D'un autre côté, ce chat était l'occasion parfaite pour lui faire comprendre directement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il s'était inscrit sur ce site il y a dix ans et ne l'utilisait plus du tout depuis... Stark. Seulement, le site continue à lui envoyer des mails lorsqu'une nouvelle personne de sa ville s'y inscrit. Et franchement... au vu du profil et du pseudo... difficile de ne pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Tony. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui ont un sticker "IronMan" sur son pare-brise arrière...

 _Laufey dit :_

" **\- Merci de me laisser une chance.**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas habituel pour moi.**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Vous ne voudriez pas que l'on se voit ce soir ? Mais indirectement, je veux dire, allons en même temps au cinéma** ** _Asgard_** **par exemple. On pourrait aller voir le dernier Tarantino… 20 heures ?**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Bah, allons-y. Pourquoi pas après tout.**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- À toute à l'heure, Tony. »**

Après avoir fermé le chat, Tony se leva et alla se doucher. _Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire, mais je le fais, ça c'est sûr. Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression de tromper mon stupide voisin en sortant avec un homme, hein ? C'est surréaliste ce que je ressens là…_ Laissant de côté ses pensées étranges, Tony sorti de chez lui et ferma sa porte. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, il vit son voisin sortir de chez lui et ses joues rosirent quand il repensa au cinéma la veille… Il ne le regarda pas et rentra dans sa voiture, direction le cinéma. Une fois dans la salle, il regarda un peu partout. Qui pourrait bien être Laufey dans cette foule d'une cinquantaine de personnes ? Il soupira. _De toute façon, c'était idiot._ Quand le film commença, il reçut une notification sur son smartphone lui indiquant que Laufey souhaitait débuter un chat.

 _Laufey dit :_

" **\- Vous êtes bien ici ?**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Oui.**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Alors, je vais te dire une chose, Stark.**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- OK. Premièrement, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et deuxièmement, on se tutoie maintenant ? C'est un peu prématuré, non ?**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Réfléchi un peu et dis-moi qui tu penses que je suis.**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- J'n'en sais rien ! La seule personne qui je pense est assez tordue pour me faire un coup pareil, c'est mon idiot de voisin !**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Et t'en penses quoi, de ton idiot de voisin ?**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Qu'il est idiot. Mais en quoi ça vous intéresse, vous ?**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Je te croyais plus futé que ça.**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- … Loki ?**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Tiens, tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant ?**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Que tu acceptes enfin le fait que tu te souviens parfaitement de cette putain de nuit, Stark !**

 _IronMan dit :_

 **\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de m'en souvenir ? Hein, qui ? Je ne suis pas gay, Laufeyson, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Toi et moi, tss. JAMAIS !**

 _Laufey dit :_

 **\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te propose un truc. Cette nuit, un double de mes clés sera dans le serpent de pierre devant ma porte… si tu ne viens pas, je déménagerai, je partirai et essaierais de tourner définitivement la page. Mais si tu viens… je ne te lâcherai plus. Et à propos, tu n'es peut-être pas gay, mais il n'empêche que tu as accepté de sortir avec un homme, ce soir.** "

Comme seule réponse, Stark éteingnit le chat et se leva précipitamment. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte de sortie et juste avant de l'ouvrir il risqua un regard dans la salle. Là, dans l'obscurité, il vit les deux yeux verts de son voisin et son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi Loki ne voulait-il pas laisser la situation comme elle l'était ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas tout simplement continuer leur routine agaçante et leur flirt ridicule pour toujours ? _Oui, je m'en souviens, abruti. Comment j'aurais pu oublier ça. J'étais pas assez ivre pour ne pas me rendre compte de ce que je faisais._ Il détourna le regard et rentra chez lui.

 _Le test du voisin._

Une fois chez lui, ce cher Tony alla dans sa chambre... et s'enferma à double-tours. Il s'allongea sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il était désormais 23 heures 30 et cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il se trouvait là, à attendre patiemment que le sommeil arrive. Mais celui-ci refusait de pointer le bout de son nez. _Je ne suis pas gay. Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça, d'abord ? Cet idiot de Laufeyson, Pepper... Pepper._ Au fond, si Pepper l'avait quitté, c'était entièrement la faute de Laufeyson. Après leur nuit plutôt agité, ils avaient commencés à se chercher mutuellement et cela, sans arrêt. Et vas-y que je te lance une tarte à la crème au visage ou que je te charrie sur le fait que "tu étais plus en forme quand tu sais" et ce, **devant** Pepper. L'intuition féminine... elle avait tout simplement compris que ces deux-là avait fait quelque chose de pas net. Au début, elle s'est dit qu'elle était folle. Puis, quand un an après la crémaillère, elle avait vu Tony rougir comme pas possible quand Loki lui avait dit qu'il serait ravie de fêter les un an de son emménagement, elle commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Mais elle aimait Tony Stark. D'un amour plus que sincère. Et celui-ci semblait l'aimer aussi. Même si, il fallait bien l'admettre, depuis cette fameuse crémaillère, ce n'était pas fameux-fameux au lit. Se sentant toujours profondément éprise de lui, elle décida de laisser une chance à leur couple. Puis est arrivé ce fameux jour. Le jour où elle a décidé de le quitter définitivement. En même temps, voir son compagnon en train de littéralement mater son voisin en train de faire ses abdos l'avait quelque peu... refroidie. Alors elle lui avait expliqué que ça ne pouvait décemment pas continuer comme ça et qu'il devrait très sérieusement se ressaisir, sinon leur couple ne pourrait pas durer. Il lui avait répondu qu'il ne regardait absolument pas son voisin, mais plutôt le sublime téléviseur de ce dernier. Sachant que le fameux téléviseur était une vieille télévision cathodique et que Tony était réputé pour adorer les nouvelles technologies, elle n'y avait pas cru une seconde et lui avait tout simplement dit que c'était terminé.

" - Groumf. "

À trois heure du matin, Tony était encore en train de ruminer. La fatigue le submergeait complêtement, mais la peur aussi. _Et si je ne viens pas ? Que se passera-t-il ensuite ?_ Ce ne fut qu'après trois autres heures de profonde réflexion qu'il se décida a y aller. Dans une heure, le soleil se lèvera et ce sera trop tard. Mais il avait un super plan ! Le voisin ne saura jamais ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Mais au moins, il restera près de lui. Alors Tony sonna à la porte. Une fois, deux fois puis il laissa finalement son doigt sur la sonnette. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il eut devant lui un Loki aux cheveux tout ébouriffé et il eut la soudaine envie de plonger sa main dedans. Mais il se retint.

" - J'avais dit que les clés étaient dans le serpent... mais bon, peu importe, je suis heureux que tu sois là.

\- Oooooh... m... mais je suis pas sup... super sobreeee ! AH AH !

\- Hm. "

Loki décida de profiter de la soi-disant non sobriété de son voisin et commença à l'embrasser. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, ne se débattit même pas, il savoura juste ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu sans vouloir l'admettre à qui que ce soit ni à lui-même. Quand Laufeyson mit fin au baiser, tout son visage était orné d'une expression malicieuse.

" - Vraiment, Stark... tu es entêté à ce point là ? "

Cette fois-ci, Tony cessa de faire l'abruti et de parler comme s'il était bourré. Parce qu'il avait été stupide pour se laisser embrasser et que maintenant, il savait. Son stupide voisin savait qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool avant de venir et qu'il ne faisait que stimuler depuis le début.

" - Bon, je vais me coucher. Rentre si tu veux, mais ferme la porte à clés.

Tony regarda Loki partir vers sa chambre, une expression de perdition sur le visage. _Et puis merde._ Il se décida à finalement rentrer dans la maison de Laufeyson, sans oublier de fermer la porte à clés. Il regarda alors autour de lui. C'était plutôt bien rangé, mais bon, ça, il le savait, il espionnait son voisin quasiment tout les jours, il avait donc fini par connaître son salon par cœur. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à réfléchir à nouveau. _Sinon, je peux dormir ici. Je suis venu, donc il ne partira pas, c'était le marché._ Il resta seul dans le salon à fixer la vieille télévision. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Loki l'observait debout, contre la porte de sa chambre.

" - Un verre, Stark ? "

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

" - De lait, oui, avec plaisir.

\- Je vois. "

Loki lui servit un verre de lait et le lui tendit.

" - Merci. "

Stark but une première gorgée de lait et se mit à tousser.

" - Qu'est-ce... *tousse* que t'as *tousse* foutu là- *tousse* 'dans *tousse* bordel ! "

Loki ne répondit pas, savourant délicieusement sa petite vengeance. Il avait attendu deux années entière que Stark se rende enfin compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Là, il avait enfin l'impression qu'ils avaient fait un grand pas en avant et ça méritait bien une petite blague. Un peu de vodka dans le lait, hum, un délice. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Tony tourna son regard vers Laufeyson qui le regardait avec un sourire satisfait.

" - T'es con.

\- Je sais. Mais je suis un con patient, c'est déjà ça. "

Sur ces mots, Loki se rapprocha de nouveau vers Stark et une fois que leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre, il se stoppa.

" - Je ne te laisse pas faire parce que je viens de boire une gorgée vodka-lait, hein... je tiens l'alcool.

\- Alors tu savais ce que tu faisais l'autre nuit ? "

N'ayant pas le courage de l'avouer directement à Loki, il préféra s'approcha de ce dernier et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils finirent tout deux dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux et alors qu'ils étaient plutôt occupés, la sonnette de la maison rententi. Loki se leva et se rhabilla en rageant puis alla ouvrir la porte, suivit de Tony, qui était encore en train de remettre sa ceinture. Là, devant leurs yeux se tenait Pepper, une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

" - Je suis venue voir si vous saviez où était Tony, mais je vois qu'il est ici. J'avais raison, encore une fois, n'est-ce pas, Tony ?

\- Ah, non mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Loki me prêtait une de ses ceintures et je suis en train de l'essayer... "

Pepper eut un mince sourire et eut une soudaine envie de se venger gentiment.

" - Ah, je vois. Et j'imagine que tu en as profité pour admirer la magnifique télé de Laufeyson ? "

Loki jeta un regard étrange à Tony qui fit bouger sa main en l'air, expliquant que ce n'était rien.

" - Oui, parce que vous savez, Tony aime beaucoup observer votre télé de la fenêtre du salon pendant que vous faites vos abdos du matin. C'est sans doute parce que la lumière est plus belle à cette heure et qu'elle illumine l'écran vous voyez. "

Loki eut un sourire taquin et jeta un rapide regard à son voisin. Ainsi donc il l'observait...

" - Enfin, ce n'est rien comparé aux nombreuses fois où il attendait patiemment que vous sortiez de votre maison pour sortir pile au même moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin, Pepper... tout ça est **absolument** faux ! "

Ses joues avaient tellement rougies suite aux paroles de Pepper que ses deux interlocuteurs en riaient légèrement.

" - Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony, je venais récupérer mes affaires... si tu veux bien m'ouvrir. "

Tony ne répondit rien, agacé. Il indiqua à Pepper d'y aller, qu'il la rejoindrai tout de suite. Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Laufeyson.

" - N'essaye même pas de démentir tout ce qu'elle vient de dire, je n'y croirais pas. "

Il ne répondit rien non plus et repartit en direction de sa maison, tout grincheux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du jardin de Loki, ce dernier attrapa son poignet.

" - Hé. Tu pourrais m'embrasser avant de partir. "

Il avait dit ça sous un ton joueur et Tony ressentait tellement d'émotions en même temps qu'il ne sut quoi répondre ou quoi faire. Ainsi, il ne se rendit même pas compte que Loki s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Tony s'avait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, maintenant. Mais que voulait-il, lui ? Voulait-il une relation avec cet homme ? L'aimait-il vraiment ? Ce ne fut que lorsque Loki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes devant les yeux tristes, mais aussi heureux de Pepper qu'il eut la réponse à sa question. Sans aucun doute, oui. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait qu'admettre la vérité.

Et dire que tout cela avait commencé à cause du foutue crémaillère. Mais "grâce" serait peut-être plus approprié...

Bon, je sais, je ne suis pas très sympa avec Pepper, mais c'est une femme forte qui croyez-moi s'en remettra vite !

Sinon, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu :)

N'hésitez à laisser une review, un grand merci d'avance ! (et vive Loki et les _Buckybiscuits_!)

Merci de votre lecture !

New Don'


End file.
